Así Fue
by Schwerelos
Summary: [Capitulo Unico] Soy honesta con el y contigo. A el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado. Por que, no se, pero asi fue. [Seiya x Serena]


**Canción "Así Fue" © Isabel Pantoja**

Historia "Así Fue" © Shary

**.·:·.**

**Así fue**

**.·:·.**

"No, no, no… ¡NO!"

Tus ojos, abiertos de par en par, me miraban fijamente.

"¡NO TE LO CREO!"

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es la verdad, toda la verdad, todo lo que tengo.  
Yo—jamás habría querido herirte…  
A pesar de todo…  
Jamás habría querido herirte.  
Sin embargo así sucedieron las cosas…

_**Perdona si te hago llorar,  
perdona si te hago sufrir,  
pero es que no está en mis manos,  
pero es que no está en mis manos,  
me he enamorado, me he enamorado,  
me enamoré.  
**_

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"¿Aló?"  
"¿Cómo estás preciosa?"

_PUM PUM _

"Ah---ho-hola, bien…"

_¿Tú! _

"Me alegro… te he extrañado…"

_¿Me has extrañado¡Por favor…!_

". . ."  
"Sabes, he regresado a Japón por unos días¿por qué no nos vemos?"

_¿Me has extrañado de veras?_

". . ."

_¡Imposible!_

"Todo este tiempo lejos de ti ha sido una tortura"

_Quien se marcha así no extraña lo que deja…_

". . ."

_No después de tanto tiempo…_

"¿Qué dices?"

_Sin embargo…_

"…De-De acuerdo"  
"Excelente, te veré mañana entonces… donde siempre nos veíamos…"

_Después de tanto tiempo regresas campante…_

"…S-Sí…"

_Y no tienes idea de lo que he estado pasando…_

"Nos vemos…"

_Y… muchas cosas han cambiado…_

"Nos vemos"

_Desde que te fuiste…  
_

Salí a encontrarme con él después de hablarte. Sentía una mezcla de cosas en mí. No de sentimientos… No sé lo que era.  
Pero no estaba dudando de las decisiones que había tomado en este tiempo.  
Aunque, probablemente… seas tú el que salga herido…

En ese momento, lo que más sabía era que… necesitaba verlo…

**.·:·.**

"Ya veo… así que¿finalmente se dignó llamarte?"  
"Así es…"  
"Y tú¿qué dijiste?"  
"Prácticamente no dije nada…"  
"¿Te pusiste nerviosa?"  
"Supongo… tal vez… un poco…"

Más nerviosa me sentía ahí, viéndolo a los ojos, contándole sobre ti.  
Él tan sólo me sonrió, esa sonrisa me hace olvidar del resto del mundo, se acercó a mí y me tomó en sus brazos…  
Y yo sentía que el tiempo se detenía alrededor nuestro…

Nos quedamos en silencio… pero algo resonaba en mi cabeza.  
No podía quedarme sin decírselo…

"Él… él, me dijo que nos encontráramos mañana…"

Mi voz me dolía exteriorizando tales palabras.  
Y aún así, él tan sólo sonrió, y me abrazó con más fuerza.  
Su sonrisa era tan triste. Me provocaba llorar.  
Una mano suya llegó a mi mentón.  
Sus ojos me miraron intensamente, y yo me perdí en ellos.

"Tú… aún…" luchó por mantener su sonrisa "¿aún lo amas…?"

Me miró con unos ojos llenos de amor y comprensión.  
Yo me quedé pálida.  
Pero mis labios se movieron antes que reaccionara…

"…No…"

**_Perdona si te causo dolor,  
perdona si te digo ya adiós,  
cómo decirle que te amo,  
cómo decirle que te amo;  
si él me ha preguntado,  
le he dicho que no.  
Le he dicho que no.  
_**

"¡Princesa!"

Llegué más rápido de lo que esperaba. Mis piernas deben haberme traicionado.  
No creo que haya reunido suficientes fuerzas aún para… y tú…  
Tú…  
Te ves tranquilo…  
Como si fuera una cita corriente…  
Te ves tan tranquilo…  
Y sonriente…

Dirijo mis pasos hacia ti, no tengo idea de lo que refleja mi rostro.  
Camino hacia ti, y se siente extraño.  
No lo había hecho desde hace tanto…

"Ho… Hola…" me oigo tonta…

Tú sonríes.  
Te me acercas y me abrazas…  
Antes que siquiera haya reaccionado…  
Y yo—  
Yo…  
Por un segundo me dejé llevar…

"Te extrañé… demasiado"

Oigo tus palabras.  
Se oyen tan falsas.  
Oigo lo que dices y algo hace 'click' en mi cabeza.  
Y me doy cuenta…  
De la realidad, de la situación en que estamos y de lo que realmente siento.  
Y huyo de la ilusión con la que me quieres engañar.

Así que me separo.  
Y tú – tú te sorprendes.

"Qué pasa…?"

Me alejo un poco. Respiro profundamente.  
Te veo a los ojos.

"Necesitamos hablar"

**.·:·.**

Hace años empezamos a salir…  
Era tan inocente, y tú tan apuesto.  
No fue difícil cautivarme.

Eras serio, pero muy galante.  
Y me tratabas como una princesa.  
Sí, siempre había sido tu 'princesa'  
Y tú habías sido como un 'príncipe' para mí.

Vivimos una utopía juntos.  
Había sido difícil, pero habíamos estado unidos.  
Por largo tiempo había creído lo que repetía diariamente  
- _Que te amaba _-  
Ahora me doy cuenta…  
Era verdad…  
Te am_aba_

Fue divertido al principio  
Siempre estaba emocionada  
Te veía y sonreía  
Tú me mirabas fijamente, me besabas y salíamos a algún lugar  
Eso era al principio  
Y luego…  
Las salidas se hicieron menos frecuentes  
Y yo no me había dado cuenta

_No sonreías_

Pasaron unos meses más  
Yo seguía hipnotizada con tus ojos  
No sabía lo que tú sentías  
Pero yo seguía embobada y atrapada en tu encanto  
Juraba que te amaba cada día más

**.·:·.**

"No-no entiendo"

Respiro una vez más.  
Te veo, incrédulo, y no sé qué hacer  
Porque pensé que ya lo sabías

Siento que me debilitas

"No hay nada que entender… así fueron las cosas"

"Estás bromeando, verdad?"

¿Acaso me ves reírme!  
¿Acaso crees que esto me causa gracia!  
¿No me ves temblando al hablarte?  
¿Evitar mirarte a los ojos, para poder enfrentarte?

¿_No te das cuenta?  
_

**_Soy honesta con él y contigo,  
a él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado;  
si tú quieres seremos amigos,  
yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado;  
no te aferres, no te aferres,  
ya no te aferres a un imposible,  
ya no te hagas ni me hagas más daño.  
_**

"Ya no te amo"

Lo había repetido mil veces en mi cabeza  
Finalmente lo dije  
Finalmente…  
Era extraño oírlo  
Pero era la más pura verdad

Sacudiste tu cabeza inmediatamente  
A mí sólo me quedó mirarte

Mientras tú negabas tu realidad  
Porque te habías quedado en el pasado

"No…"

Lo único que te queda es aceptarlo…

"¡NO!"

**.·:·.**

Me sentía un poco agobiada  
Así que me dejé reposar en sus brazos  
Me arrulló cariñosamente  
Y por un momento me olvidé de todo

"Está bien… shhh… está bien…"

Su voz, mi calmante.  
Siempre logro relajarme cuando hablaba.  
Siempre… logró hacerme sonreír

"Todo está bien… no te preocupes… estoy aquí contigo"

Cierto. Tan cierto.  
Lo abracé con mayor fuerza.  
Y lo besé con vehemencia.

"Lo sé…"

Quería continuar pero se me cortó la voz…  
Y él se dio cuenta

"No necesitas decirlo"

"Gracias…"

Sonrió al verme sonrojarme.  
Es increíble cómo puede leerme como un libro.  
Y entenderme… mejor que nadie.

…Mejor de lo que tú jamás pudiste…

**.·:·.**

"Por favor…"

Empezaste a caminar de un lado para otro  
Dejaste de escucharme

_Típico_

"Cálmate—"  
"¿QUE ME CALME!"

Te detuviste en seco, y volteaste a mirarme

Fríos ojos azules.  
Completamente ajenos para mí, ahora.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme¡Regreso después de tanto tiempo y–"

Te miré fijamente  
Completamente seria  
Indignada

No reaccionaste pero tus ojos te traicionaron  
Mostraron sorpresa

"Nadie te pidió que te vayas"

Te quedaste callado

**_Tú bien sabes que no fue mi culpa,  
tú te fuiste sin decirme nada  
y a pesar que lloré como nunca,  
yo seguía de ti enamorada;  
pero te fuiste y que regresabas  
no me dijiste y sin más nada,  
por qué, no sé, pero fue así.  
_**

Habíamos estado saliendo un par de años  
Éramos felices – me decía  
Hablabas de un futuro  
Y yo asentía y comentaba  
Y me dejaba llevar  
Hacia un futuro  
Que creía construiríamos

Un día al terminar mis clases  
Llegué a mi casa  
Habíamos quedado en vernos en la noche  
Me alisté, me arreglé  
Me peiné, me maquillé  
Y te estuve esperando…  
…Mas no llegaste

Tú eras puntual,  
Responsable  
Y no habías llegado…

Pasaron los días  
No recibí ni una llamada  
Esperé alguna noticia  
Pero no llegó nada  
Sólo me quedó un vacío  
Y aún así te quería  
Te quería

_**Así fue, así fue, así fue.  
**_

Con el tiempo seguía recordando  
El pasado era tan sublime y tan doloroso  
Me había dejado un sabor amargo

Seguí con mi vida  
O eso trataba  
Me sentía deprimida  
Usada  
Confundida  
Perdida

Había perdido la esperanza  
Creo que durante un largo tiempo seguía esperando  
Pero no volvías  
Durante largo tiempo pensé que regresarías  
Pero estaba equivocada

No lo creía  
No lo quería aceptar  
Hasta que lo conocí  
Y él me enseñó la verdad

**.·:·.**

Me había vuelto dura y fría  
Ya no podía confiar mucho en la gente  
Anduve manteniendo a las personas a cierta distancia  
Temía encariñarme y salir dolida de nuevo

Pero con él fue diferente  
Era alegre, extrovertido y amable  
Las chicas lo adoraban y lo seguían  
Parecía un niño mimado y orgulloso  
Lo ignoré y me olvidé de su existencia

O eso traté  
Porque él no me lo permitía

Se había empeñado conmigo  
Pensaba que era algún juego sin sentido  
Pero me saludaba, me hablaba  
Me daba regalos y atenciones  
A mí no me interesaba  
Pero él era demasiado terco

Todos los días lo veía  
El destino se esforzaba en que nos cruzáramos  
Él me sonreía y yo no hacía nada  
Pasaba de largo  
Pero él me seguía

Yo no sabía qué pensar…

_**Te brindé la mejor de las suertes,  
me propuse no hablarte ni verte  
y hoy que has vuelto  
ya ves, solo hay nada  
ya no puedo ni debo quererte.  
**_

Te quedaste mirándome un largo rato.  
Reclamándome con tu mirada.  
Mis ojos se hartaron de darte explicaciones.  
Me di la vuelta, con el viento, te di la espalda.

No podía creer lo que hiciste luego.  
Me habías seguido.  
Me habías seguido y habías sostenido mi brazo.  
Sostenías mi brazo con tal fuerza que juré que querrías partirlo.

"_Espera"  
_"_Disculpa"_

Por lo menos hubiera esperado alguna excusa comprensible.  
No contigo, no, nunca.  
Me diste la vuelta y me obligaste a besarte.

**.·:·.**

Me sentí sucia al explicarle después lo que había sucedido.  
Él, tan perfecto, y yo, cual ángel caído.  
No había razón por la cual yo debí haber acudido.  
Pero él… él  
Sin acusarme ni recriminarme nada.

Él logra milagros con su mirada.

Lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.  
Inútiles disculpas, mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.  
Sus dedos acariciando mi cabello.  
Su voz, tan suave, consolando mi llanto.  
Sus labios rozando mi frente.

Y una sonrisa tan hermosa proveniente de ellos.  
Que lograría eliminar mis pesares fácilmente.  
Me aferré a él con fuerza, con vehemencia.  
Y dejé que mi pasado se alejara de mí.  
Junto contigo

_**Ya no te amo,  
me he enamorado de un ser divino,  
de un buen amor, que me enseñó  
a olvidar y perdonar.  
**_

Me buscaba todas las tardes después de clases.  
Buscaba alguna excusa para hacerme sonreír  
No me dejaba en paz, me tenía harta.

Un día andaba recordándote.  
Involuntariamente, sin darme cuenta.  
Me reprochaba a mí misma, por todo  
Por haberte querido  
Por haberte amado  
Por haberte dejado ir  
Por seguir pensando en ti

Las lágrimas no cesaban  
El corazón dolía tanto porque no quería olvidar  
Yo quería borrarlo todo  
Finalmente

No me di cuenta del momento en que él había llegado  
Estaba ciega en mis penas, mis recuerdos y el dolor  
No me di cuenta del momento en que me tomó en sus brazos por primera vez  
Estaba ocupada imaginándote a ti, quererte a mi lado  
No me di cuenta de cuánto había llorado.  
Hasta que él me secó las lagrimas, y me sonrió

**.·:·.**

La lluvia había durado demasiado.  
Las nubes se habían secado.  
El cielo se encontraba gris.  
Entonces, el sol, mostró su resplandeciente rostro.  
Y apareció el arco iris.

Así me sentí yo al dejarme llevar por él.  
Al permitirme, después de tanto tiempo, vivir.  
Dejar de torturarme  
Dejar de aferrarme  
Manteniendo mis ojos al frente

Fue algo inadvertido  
Subconsciente,  
Natural  
Cómo esa mirada y esa sonrisa  
Se volvieron indispensables para mí

Yo quería negármelo  
No quería volver a caer  
Pero me divertía tanto…  
Sonreía como no lo había hecho en meses  
Sentía mi espíritu ligero  
Mi alma tranquila  
Mi corazón dispuesto

No me había dado cuenta  
Del momento en que empecé a quererlo  
Estar con él era revitalizante  
Y así, sin darme cuenta  
Empecé a olvidarme de ti

**_Soy honesta con él y contigo  
a él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado;  
si tu quieres seremos amigos,  
yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado;  
no te aferres, no te aferres;  
ya no te aferres a un imposible,  
ya no te hagas ni me hagas más daño.  
_**

Así como tú te habías alejado  
Sin ataduras ni remordimientos  
Así ahora me alejé de ti

No, no te guardo rencor  
Mas tampoco me queda ya amor para ti

"Por qué…?"

Me quedo observándote.  
Mis ojos parpadean mientras me pongo a pensar.  
El viento sigue soplando, puesto que el día estaba acabando ya.

**.·:·.**

"Te encuentras bien?"

Levanto mi rostro  
Sus facciones tan gentiles me ayudan a responder su pregunta.

"Sí"

Y me aferro a su rostro con ambas manos  
Y lo beso  
Y sé que lo amo

Sé que esto es amor  
Esto, no aquella ilusión  
Que terminó

**.·:·.**

Te sonreí  
Tal vez porque no te volvería a ver  
Creo que me dabas lástima  
Porque te habías creado algo  
Lo habías abandonado  
Y creías que aún existiría

_¿Por qué?_ Me preguntas  
Cómo quieres que te explique

Doy un paso  
Antes de poder detenerme  
Te doy un último abrazo

Me alejo de ti

"Porque _así fue_"

* * *

Primera Persona: Serena  
Segunda Persona: Darien  
Tercera Persona: Seiya 

**N/A:** Otra de mis miles de ideas que había empezado a escribir hace varios meses ya, pero que, _para variar_, había dejado inconclusa. La releí, la tomé, la cerré. Y espero les guste.


End file.
